Skorpius
The Queen of the Scorpions, or Skorpius, dwells deep within the caverns below Mount Olympus. In God of War: Ascension In the Labyrinth of Daedalus map in Multiplayer, it is possible to encounter Skorpius sometimes. In modes such as'' Team Favor of the Gods'' and Match of Champions in this map, She tries to kill players with surprise attacks on the giant cubes, by breaking some of their wood walls and spitting at them, which throws anyone meters away, or by climbing up to the top of the cube and performing a single attack with one of her pincers, which can seriously damage any warrior close. After performing one of these attacks, she climbs down the cube and disappears again. In later updated, Skorpius will be the main boss of the Labyrinth map in Trial of the Gods mode, which also makes this monster the most recent boss created in Ascension. Skorpius can be considered one of the most difficult - if not the most difficult of all - bosses of the whole ''God of War'' series. The main reason for this is that any attack performed by her takes more than half of a player's health bar (except her spit attack) and it is difficult to evade most of them. Before the last round of the match, it is possible to encounter Skorpius at least twice in the third and fourth rounds. She appears as she does in the other modes: with short surprise attacks, after which she disappears again. In the last round of the Labyrinth, after killing some enemies, such as Skorpius Spawns, Megaera's Minions and Satyrs, she will climb up to one of the borders of the cube. She will try to spit at the player(s) if he is too far or attack with a pincer if he's close. After attacking her, she will climb down and more enemies will appear. After killing them, she climbs up once again, now staying entirely on the cube, and fights with her sting and pincers. After taking more damage, she will run and climb down the cube once again. Also, when the players are fighting enemies, she can appear and run on the cube, too. Any player on her path gets seriously damaged. After repeating the mentioned fights, Skorpius will finally become vulnerable for the first time, allowing a player to begin a quick time event on her. The warrior will rip one of her teeth by pulling it with his chain, just like Kratos does in God of War III. After this, Skorpius decides to go back and leans her body against one of the sides of the cube, leaving only her mouth and pincers above it to keep fighting. Many enemies spawn to help her. A crank also appears at the middle of the cube, but the enemies and Skorpius herself don't let anyone activate it by attacking any warrior who gets close to it. The enemies must be killed and Skorpius must be attacked again, which will stun her for taking too much damage, without taking her body out of the side of the cube. Some Satyr Fiends appear and, after they are killed, one can finally use the crank without being interrupted. The crank is the creature's demise: it causes the cube to rise to the level of many other cubes and begins the assembly of the Labyrinth, getting all cubes together. Since Skorpius still had most of her body at the side of the cube, another cube comes and smashes her. A stream of blood gets out of her mouth while she screams loudly. Her death ends the match and the player(s) is victorious. In God of War III Skorpius has Onyx crystals infused into parts of her exoskeleton, which can only be broken with the Nemean Cestus or the Blade of Olympus. She appears on one of the cubes of the Labyrinth and fights Kratos on it. She attacks him by grabbing and pushing him back with her pincers and by slamming and creating ice spikes on the ground with her sting. As Kratos fights Skorpius, he must also fend off her brood, the Skorpius Spawns, that swarm in to defend their Queen. After smashing the Onyx crystals around three Skorpius' legs she will be crippled and will fall on the ground. Kratos must use this moment to attack her head and then rip one of her teeth in a quick time event. He must repeat this process with the three remaining legs with Onyx to cripple her for a second time and then punch her in her back, making both fall from the cube they were fighting on. After a brief fight in the air, Skorpius falls on another cube and Kratos falls on her back. He kills her by grabbing her own stinger and pulling it straight through her head. After she was crystallized by her own stinger, Kratos destroyed her frozen remains to retrieve Boreas' Icestorm. Strategies In God of War III An important point to note in the Skorpius fight is that Kratos should avoid getting surrounded by the scorpion broods as much as possible. If Kratos uses mainly the Triumphant Labor combo (the square, square, square combo of the Nemean Cestus) to attack the Skorpius, it is also important to note that he does a dash in the final attack in the combo. He can use this final dash to charge out of the swarm of little scorpions. Alternatively, if Kratos is able to align the little scorpions in the same direction, he can use the dash to attack multiple little scorpions at the same time. Another good strategy is to keep grabbing Skorpius brood whenever Kratos' health bar is low or when he's about to be attacked by Skorpius, because he won't receive any damage while killing a small scorpion and will receive green orbs for each one's death. In Ascension Most of Skorpius attacks are slow and it is possible to see when she's going to perform them a second before it. By timing it right, it is possible to evade most of them with the right analog stick (R3) or by running away (L3) and jumping while running. As stated above, all of Skorpius attacks are so strong that can take even more than half of a player's health bar, which is a mortal blow. Experience with evasive tactics is essential. When she fights entirely on the cube, hitting her legs seems to be the best option: if a player attacks her in the mouth and front part of the body, she will attack back with her pincers and by stabbing her sting down, which are both very difficult to evade. If the player is at her side, she will try to crush him by slamming her entire tail down. Although this attack isn't less dangerous than the others, it can be evaded more easily, since it is a bit slower and hits a minor area. Skorpius Spawn Skorpius Spawns are enemies in God of War III. They are the offspring of Skorpius. Kratos encounters these foes deep within the Labyrinth below Mount Olympus, where they will attack him in large numbers, and with unrelenting ferocity. They resemble small, pale versions of Skorpius, but lack the Onyx armor on their limbs and back. Multiplayer: In later updated, Skorpius spawn can be found only in Labyrinth of Daedalus, like in God of War III. Trivia *It is possible that she is the scorpion that Apollo sent to kill Orion. *She is the only female boss in God of War III. Gallery Giant scorpion.jpg scorpionus.jpg Scorpion.jpg Scorpionus_1.jpg Skorpius Queen Ascension.jpg|Skorpius in God of War: Ascension Video Related Pages *Labyrinth *Boreas' Icestorm *Labyrinth of Daedalus (Multiplayer) Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:God of War: Ascension Category:Multiplayer Category:God of War III Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Species de:Skorpion Category:God of War Series